At least some known rotary machines, such as gas turbine engines used for aircraft propulsion, include a plurality of rotating airfoils connected to a rotor that are part of a fan module and channel air downstream. These airfoils have certain integrity to foreign object debris ingested by the engine, but the ingestion of foreign objects can still lead to releasing portions of the rotating airfoil which generates undesired rotor unbalance and therefore can be improved.